Feline Vs Ape
by Kuro-Ookami-Inu
Summary: A serious of unfortunate events leaves 2 orphans in the jungle, one is adopted by the gorillas and the other by the leopards, how will the 2 react seeing each other after so long, adopted into families that are the enemies of each other, will the 2 remain enemies or form some kind of an alliance? Guess you're going to have to find out! Taking suggestions to keep it interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Feline vs Ape**

Ok so I probably shouldn't be writing another story but I couldn't help it, I was watching Tarzan and I just couldn't resist xD

I obviously don't own Tarzan or Inuyasha if I did things would have gone WAY different anyways back to the point. I am sure everyone here has seen Tarzan right? Right. OK! So you all know how Kala rescues Tarzan, Sabor kills Tarzans parents blah blah blah. I might follow the story line but then again I might not.

Also I would like to note that I did in fact look things up so I wouldn't get anything too wrong. In the Disney Sabor is a female but in the (kingdom hearts Sabor is male) Sabor WILL be male in MY story. This is after all Fanfiction for a reason. Also since Tarzans parents don't have any names mentioned I will be giving them names. Sabor will have a mate and a clan and so on and so forth. I am going to mix things up a bit with Kagome's family hehe

Oh yeah summery- uh… a serious of unfortunate events leaves too orphans in the jungle, one is adopted by the gorillas and the other by the leopards, how will the two react seeing each other after so long, adopted into families that are the enemies of each other, will the two remain enemies or form some kind of an alliance? Guess you're going to have to find out!

 **-The Beginning of a new chapter in life-**

It was 1766 when Kagome's parents Teru (father) and Kaya (Mother) with her older brother Sota had decided that they wanted to see the world, since grandpa had pasted and the memories where too much, so they came from Tokyo Japan, and was on there way to Greenland they ended up on a ship with a another family, their names are Daniel and Ruby and their infant son Tarzan (a/n-yeah I just did that xD)

Everything was well, though the weather was starting to get bad like _really_ bad, soon enough a terrible storm raged out and the two family where forced to abandoned the ship they have been on for several months and so what they all saw was an island through all the wind and rain.

As the boat and storm raged on, the two family could only just hold onto the boat in hopes that they don't end up falling out. Finally after a long journey to the mysterious Island, they all rested for a moment before all agreeing that finding a place to camp and rest since being out in the open isn't best for the two infants, Teru mentioned that the storm most likely won't let up anytime soon and Daniel agreed saying that the women and children need to get out of the rain and somewhere safe

 **-Time Skip-**

After a long and tiring journey through the jungle, Tarzan suddenly giggled and pointed at a tree it didn't take long for everyone to agree and so the house in the jungle was built. After a day of resting, the two families temporary separated to go look for food and whatever else they could find in this wild jungle, well more like the Higurashi family (Kagome's parents) went out and the Spencer's (Tarzan's parents) stayed and did whatever you do in a tree house.

 **-With the Higurashi family—**

*Sota's Pov*

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, it was so pretty here and peaceful…well besides the fact we have no idea where we are but it doesn't matter it's all about the adventure and discovering new things, speaking of discovering something new I found this odd looking fruit, I have never seen it before and asked dad about it, he said that we will take it with us and see what inside it I shrugged and put it in my bag that I found floating on the water.

Then out of know where I hear a noise, at first I didn't think much of it but then it came again but this time much… _much_ closer than before I was starting to slightly freak out and say nervously "uh…dad..I thin-" but I never got to finish my sentence when suddenly canine looking animals come crashing through the trees, next thing I knew mom was running towards me with little Kagome and thrusting her into my arms and telling me to run and to run fast, I didn't even think about it so I turned and ran like my ass was on fire

As I was running I could hear the screams of my parents and the snarls and growls then there was a howl and then they were chasing after me, I felt so many emotions all at once, fear, sadness, anger, and most of all dread for my little sister, my vision started getting blurry shifting Kagome a little bit I rub my eyes and started looking around, I almost gave up hope but when I saw a tree that was high enough and away from them

I felt a new rush of energy and made a mad dash practically flying (not really) I grab onto the lowest branch but before I could I felt sharp teeth rip through my leg I gave a loud cry, but that didn't stop me I forcibly rip my leg out of its jaws and push myself forward and in a last ditch attempt to save Kagome I push her onto the wide tree branch making sure she wouldn't fall off, if she was to roll over, looking back they started jumping to get me, it took a few times but then they used each other's bodies as a level and instead of my ankle the beast got my thigh and everything went black.

 **-Sabor's Pov-**

 _(A/N- now remember Sabor has never seen a human before so of course he is going to call them strange, things or even creatures)_

I was irritated _beyond_ belief, well I wasn't _before_ that _pesky_ ape got in the way, I had killed the two strange looking being with little to _no_ effort, and I knew there was a smaller one _somewhere_ , however finding that said _thing,_ was harder than it looked, I wasn't the type to give up and I was going to find it, however that ape just _had_ to come and take it away, I decided it wasn't even worth it so I started heading back home when out of know where another one of those strange looking creatures runs blindly in front of me, my ears twitch when I smelled fresh blood and the snarls and growls, glancing up I jump into the closest tree and watch the events un fold in front of me

I would have kept going on my merry way if I didn't catch something in the creatures arms, I blink and the curiosity of finding out what it _is_ started nagging at me so gave in, and I followed I watch them try and attack It over and over, that is when I noticed that he had pushed it into the tree far enough away so they wouldn't be able to get it but the creatures luck ran out and they got him, killed him and dragged him away.

I stayed perched in the tree waiting, once I sensed that they were far enough I jump down and headed towards the tree with that object of my curiosity, easily jumping up I looked down at the strange large yet small object thing, blinking I lift a paw and remove the…whatever it is over its face, the moment I see exactly what it is, a snarl rips out and I quickly lift my paw up to kill it, when suddenly it opens its eyes and I froze, the thing…no child has black-blue hair with the most stunning ocean blue eyes I have ever seen and for once in my life I hesitated, the thing… no _child_ blinks once then twice and then lets out a girly squeal of delight, lifting its chubby arms up and kicking its chubby legs while continuing to squeal and then lets out a fit of giggles and bubbles started forming out of it…no _her_ nose

That's when I knew, I was _doomed_ , completely utterly _doomed_ I place my paw down and sagged my shoulders in absolute defeat, and couldn't help but groan the word ' _ **Doomed'**_ over and over because I knew for a _fact_ that no matter how much _I_ want to I couldn't just _leave_ her here. While I was thinking that word I closed my eyes, I open them and looked at her again, and she just blinks and giggles all over again and started talking gibberish that even _I_ couldn't understand.

So watcha think? I am writing the next chapter, read and review? If not that's ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Clan**

Re-cap from last chapter: That's when I knew, I was _doomed_ , completely utterly _doomed_ I place my paw down and sagged my shoulders in absolute defeat, and couldn't help but groan the word ' _ **Doomed'**_ over and over because I knew for a fact that no matter how much _I_ want to I couldn't just _leave_ her here. While I was thinking that word I closed my eyes, I open them and looked at her again, and she just blinks and giggles all over again and started talking gibberish that even _I_ couldn't understand.

 _(A/N: Sorry if this annoys anyone it helps me, so I know where I left off)_

 ***continued of Sabor's pov***

So I sat there, already deciding that I am going to bring her with me, it's just _how_ I am going to do that it's not like I could pick her up like the other cubs, _no_ that would hurt her, her skin looks far too soft for that, I decide to make sure that my thoughts were indeed correct I dip my head down and place my nose on her stomach and rub my nose against her

She gave a surprised sound then giggles and squeals while moving her chubby arms up to my face touching and then lets out coos, her skin is so…so… _squishy_ that thought made me snort with caused air to come out and she lets out a higher pitched squeal and started blabbing nonsense while patting my fur covered face. Mentally sighing I move back which to my amusement she stopped and a deep frown appears I snort, and look at the thing she is wrapped in and the gears in my mind came up with a solution to my current problem.

Grabbing the ends of each side and folding them over her, once that was done I pick them up making a swing like thing, once up to my full height it swings a little bit and she squeals again, looking down I could _jump_ but that would most likely hurt her, I mentally sigh again turning I slowly made my way down with her in tow her giggling all the way to my home.

- **Time Skip-**

To say I wasn't amused I would be lying, I found it rather entertaining, she was cradled in this thing I am carrying in my mouth and every so often it would swing and she would let out a fit of giggles, so just to spite myself I would purposely make it swing and was rewarded with squeals of delight and giggles, I wasn't in any rush not really and from how far I am I should get there soon enough, as I continue to make my way home, I couldn't help but wonder what my mate and the others would think

I wasn't exactly the nicest of the clan but because I am the leader it's my responsibility to look out for everyone, but then again it seems the females are in charged, which in a way doesn't really bother me… not that I would have a choice in that matter anyways because there was only _**one**_ thing that frightened me more than anything and it would be my mate, she can make even the toughest of leopards go running for the cover of the trees "Hell hath no fury like a females scorned" that thought made a shiver go up my spine

I was brought out of my thoughts when I didn't hear anymore noises coming from her, I abruptly stop panic setting in, forcing myself to calm down I listen and instantly relaxed when I realized she had fallen asleep, continuing on my way I started muttering "I just met her and already I am attached" "panicking when she just fell asleep" "what is wrong with me"

That was the last mutter I made when I noticed that I was home, sighing I made my way where my mate was, the other leopards who were lounging around on the rocks and trees all stared at me, I ignore them once I was close enough, my mate comes out looking rather surprised by the _thing_ I have in my mouth. Knowing that I would have to greet and explain I carefully put her down, not even stirring when put on the ground, the blanket still covering her.

I greet my mate Sakira, she just stares at the lumpy object I sigh and explain how I came across her and how she showed no fear what so ever, even when I went to kill her I just couldn't and then I tell her that she is asleep.

 **-Sakira pov-**

I was in the main cave pacing, I was worried for my mate he hasn't come back yet and I was starting to get nervous, it was about 10 minutes later that I smelled my mate, taking several deep breaths, I walk out with the confidence I needed to show, however what I see makes me blink several times, there was my mate but he had something in his mouth, I watch him set it down and greet me I wasn't trying to be rude I just couldn't help but to stare at that… that _thing_ on the ground

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear him sigh and explain how he came across her, I was surprised but didn't show it or at least tried not to, but I was taken back when he told me that she showed no fear what so ever, and that she actually did the complete opposite she giggled and reached for him, and then he says that she is asleep.

I look at my mate and ask him why he couldn't kill her, he sighs and sags his shoulders and mutters "her eyes I have never seen anything like it before, the innocence that you can see" I quirk a brow and say "I wish to see" I look at the object again and look at him, he looks like he was about to protest but I gave him the "you better do it or else glare"

he stiffens and walks stiffly over to the bundle, I move towards as well coming to stop about 5 feet from it I sat down and I watch him shift and move the thing from its face, I blink and blink again, he moves and lays down next to it and pushes his nose against the child face, once then twice it finally stirs and gives quite the adorable yawn, stretches and opens it eyes, I was rather taken back when two ocean blue eyes opened she blinks and blinks again then looks up at my mate and lets out a squeal of delight

The first thought that came to mind was "oh" then a few seconds later "I will admit she is rather adorable" my mate looks at me silently asking, keeping a cooled face I walk over towering over the child, she stopped reaching for Sabor and looks forward seeing legs she looks all the way up, I watch as her eyes go wide and lets out a girly 'ooooooo' then squeals and completely blindsided me, she reaches out and starts talking gibberish, bending forward I place my face near her she just giggles and reaches out and touches my face, I felt myself relax

Carefully moving away, however not missing the disappointed look that crossed her face, I look at my mate and nod then say "we shall keep her and perhaps when she is older we will ask the temple to bless her with our language, she is after all now a part of this family"

I pause for a moment noticing that he relaxed and gave a sigh of relief, I take a breath and look around at the others and say "come meet the newest member, she may not look like us but she has shown that she has no fear of us, and we shouldn't give her a reason too, be nice and do not hurt her or I will kill you" with that I turn and head to the main cave looking for something that could be used for her to sleep on.

-End of Sakira pov-

The clan made their way towards there leader and new cub several of them didn't like the idea but came towards it anyways, they were all surprised when it looked at each and every one that she could see and rose her cubby arms up and squealed with delight and made strange noises, they all found it rather hard to dislike or hate it so everyone just accepted it, that is when however one of the females asked Sabor, so…what are you going to call her? They all looked at Sabor

Sabor blinks and looks at her and says the first thing that comes to mind which was Kagome, her name will be Kagome. The newly dubbed named cub just smiles and giggles.

Soooo whatcha think? Good bad, rushed? Review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **The Adventure**

-Thank you all for who reviewed! I hope you all enjoy the story, I do not know how long this story will be but hopefully it is as good. (You might get a few laughs)

 **Re-cap from last chapter:** Sabor blinks and looks at her and says the first thing that comes to mind which was Kagome, her name will be Kagome. The newly dubbed named cub just smiles and giggles.

Kagome was placed in the cave, after Sakira asked some of the others to go and get things that Kagome could lay on, it was obvious that the clan adored her, each and every one would come up and she would giggle, squeal, or start blabbering nonsense, Sakira and Sabor new that they wanted to get acquainted with her, meaning taking in her scent, marking her as their own.

Not only that but she had a unique scent, it smelled of the prettiest flowers (cherry blossoms) and fleshly poured rain.

 **~Time Skip~**

 _(Kagome is now Tarzans age eh... when he meets Tantor) - I will of course have a few of my own characters. –Leopards-_

Kagome is now 5 and has become quite _adventurous_ there for Sabor and Sakira had appointed personal and as well body guards to keep her from getting in too much trouble, hence the baboon incident and because of that Kagome is not allowed to leave unless she has the two in question with her.

 **-Flash back-**

Little Kagome was only about 3 when this happened, she snuck out and wondered through the jungle skipping and doing whatever throwing things and kicking etc etc. well Kagome had accidently (totally not on purpose) threw a rock and hit a male baboon right in the ass and left a decent mark, and of course Kagome busted up laughing, by that time the clan had realized that Kagome wasn't in the den and imminently went searching for her (considering it wasn't that hard since all they had to do is follow her scent)

And what they all came across most likely would of gone down in history, Kagome was on the ground rolling around laughing and the male baboon was up in the tree rubbing its ass, at first they didn't get _why_ it was doing that, that was until it moved its hand and that's _when_ they saw it a giant bruise turning different colors, and of course it not like being humiliated like that and laughed at, he attacked (or so tried) **–End of Flash back-**

(Kagome's two body guards are two male furiously protective leopards named Kai and Deigo)

 **-Kagome's Pov-**

Kagome had just got done bathing and was in the mood to find something to do so getting dressed and finding her two favorite leopards, that not including her adoptive parents, locating them she grins and says in a sing song voice "ohhhhh Kaii, Deigooo" and the two in question gave a groan of protest.

In the background you could hear the other leopards snickering and laughing because no matter how much they try and be all tough the moment Kagome is in question or has something to do with her they give in like a moth to a flame. Kagome just continues to grin, patiently waiting for them to say something, Kagome watches as Kai gives in with a sigh and says "yes Kagome?"

Fretting innocence I say (while rocking on my feet) "well… I was wondering if we can go and do something I so bored" I finish in a whine, Kai was about to answer when Deigo cuts in saying in a stern voice "no Kagome, you need to stay here" (not one to give up) I plop down on my butt and say "b-but you promised!" Deigo snorts and says "I did not"

I scowl and say "you did too!" right when Deigo was about to say something, I made a fake gasp noise and standing straight up I yell while pointing my finger at him "I'm telling mom!" and dashed towards the main cave leaving an open mouthed Deigo and a hysterical laughing Kai behind.

I dash in while saying at the top of my lungs "MOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!" Sakira comes out with a questioning look and I say "Deigo lied mom! I whine, He said he'd take me to the watering hole where the big red creatures are!" I plop down on my but with tears in my eyes. Sakira just sighs and says calmly "Was Deigo doing anything?" I look up blink and shake my head no, I pout and say 'he was just laying there doing nothing" I pause for a moment before saying "can Kai take me? He wasn't being a meany about it"

I watched as my mom sighs and nods and says "yes Kagome dear, however only if Kai agrees alright?" I jump up, nod and while turning I say over my shoulder "thanks mom! Love you!"

 **-Back with Deigo and Kai-**

 **~Kai pov~**

Kai had watched the interaction with amusement, it was actually rather funny, I kept a straight face but when Kagome got up and gasped, pointed her finger and yelled "I'm telling mom!" I lost it and started laughing not only by the irony of it but because of Deigo's expression.

Everyone in the clan knows how terrifying Sakira can be, so I found that rather amusing that Kagome would go that extreme, that and Deigo's expression, more times than often there is always a cold expression (though sometimes it would soften when Kagome was around) so the fact that something completely different was showing it was downright funny.

Managing to calm down I look at him, and almost started laughing again, Deigo started sputtering, I tried to understand what was being said but it was rather difficult so I gave up and placed my head between my paws and closed my eyes.

 **-Deigo Pov-**

I can't believe it! Going that extreme, I mentally sigh and think well… I did dig my own grave with that one, damn it I should have just agreed! I sputtered "unbelievable and I'm doomed" over and over again. Finally able to get over the amount of shock, I set my head down placed my paws over my eyes and groan a sound of horror especially if Sakira does say something.

 **-Time Skip- (after the showdown with Deigo)**

 **~Kagome's Pov~**

Happily skipping all the way there and grinning, with Kai _AND_ Deigo in tow, after a while I can hear the red creatures I get down and crawl like leopard, or move like one, I part the branches and stare when I heard different noises I frown and move a bit closer to see and nearly fell over when I see someone who is like me, my eyes widen but then dangerously narrow when I see it's the enemy, _the apes_ I frown

I couldn't understand what they were saying but from there body language I could tell that they didn't really accept him, I snort and think "go figures" that was until my attention was drawn away to a smaller red thing and I fell over and laughed.

~-~Key~-~

The underlining are the elephant's talking/Bold

The regular font is Kagome talking or thinking.

(now for some reason it's not showing up so..)

 **Tantor: Mom are you sure this water is _sanitary_ , it looks _questionable_ to me**

 **Tantor Mom: its fine honey.**

 **Tantor: bleckkk, but what about _bacteria_?**

I frown and say while whispering " _bacteria_?" what the hell is _bacteria_. I glance at my two companions with a questioning look, they just blink and shrug their shoulders. Once again my attention was drawn back

 **Tantor mom: Tantor, can't you see Mommy's talking?**

 **Tantor: *Gasp* Watch out! There's something swimming! It's coming right at you!**

I blink and quirk a brow.

 **Tantor mom: Honey, Mommy's losing her patience.**

 **Tantor: But this time I really see something!**

I couldn't but wonder if this was an _everyday_ type of thing, from the sounds of it, it _is_.

 **Elephant: Oh boy.**

Yup I think with a nod

Tantor: Piranha! It's a piranha!

OK! What in the HELL is a _piranha_?! _First_ its bacteria _now_ its piranha.

 **Tantor mom: Sweetheart, there are no piranhas in Africa.**

 **Second Elephant: Don't tell the kid that, of course there are piranhas in Africa.**

 **Third Elephant: No, she's right. They're native to South America.**

I quirk a brow at that, Africa? South America?

 **Tantor: Aah! It's right behind you! Run!**

 **Tantor mom: For the last time, honey, there are no piranhas in-**

 **Second Elephant: MY BUTT!**

I let out a howl of laughter, fell on my back and rolled on the ground. Kai and Deigo weren't doing much better than me and was hysterical laughing.

 **Tantor: I told you!**

 **Second Elephant: There's something on my butt!**

 **Third Elephant: What is it?**

 **Tantor: It's a piranha!**

 **Elephants: *huh?* Piranha!**

I manage to say "I-I'm going to die that was the funniest thing I have ever seen!

 **~Time Skip~**

We headed back and once there we all openly laughed, the others curious to know what was going on asked, I told them what we saw and next thing we all know everyone is laughing as well. I leave the laughing leopards behind to find my parents, to ask some serious questions.

-Soooo what do you think? Good? Bad? Review if you want- (sorry trying to edit it stupid thing ._.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Watching**

 **Re-cap from the last chapter** : We headed back and once there we all openly laughed, the others curious to know what was going on asked, I told them what we saw and next thing we all know everyone is laughing as well. I leave the laughing leopards behind to find my parents, to ask some serious questions.

 **-Kagome's Pov-**

Ever since I saw the boy who looks like me, I just couldn't help but to be curious, I mean it must be because I was raised by leopard because you know curiously kills the cat, and because of that I found myself watching them, and as I watched them I started to catch on to what they were saying.

Deigo and Kai couldn't understand why Kagome was so fascinated with the apes or in more particular the one that looks like her… just the opposite sex, but soon realized that it wasn't a complete loss.

Perched high up in the tree I watched as he tries to climb a tree, but fails until another helps him, I snort slightly and was glad that the temple gifted me with claws. I continue to track them and nearly fell out of the tree I was in when I saw him fall and cover the others in what Kai called bananas, Deigo said that the boy is sitting on what they call a hippo, I asked are they dangerous? He looked thoughtful for a moment and said "they can be if you piss em off" that earned him a smack in the head by Kai and a "don't cuss in front of her" I roll my eyes

Next I saw him mimic an uh…what was it Kai called it rhino? Yeah that's it. Once again I asked if the 'rhino' was dangerous, Deigo was about to say something but Kai cut him off saying a quick yes, and the long thing on its nose can hurt you really bad if you are touched by it. I give him an 'oh' while blinking.

Then I see the uh I don't even know if that ape is a male or female because it sure doesn't sound or act like either but anyways I watched as they wrestle and he was failing… _bad_ I found it rather amusing. Then him swinging in the trees with odd looking monkeys things and was told that they are harmless and good eating, I snort at that comment.

I couldn't help but think geez does he ever stay in one spot? But never the less I followed, I stare and whisper "what the hell are those?!" Deigo answers this time saying that they are Crocodiles, I blink and say slowly cro-uh...croco, ah hell I'll just call them diles, then Kai says "yes Kagome they are very _very_ dangerous" I respond with a 'hmm' sound.

I blink and blink again bust out laughing, and would have fallen out of the tree if Deigo hadn't caught me, the reason? Well he tried a rock to a long stick thing and made a spear and then threw it and it hit a couple fruit but also landed above his alphas head and he didn't look very happy, no he looked absolutely _pissed_.

I yawn briefly, I was starting to get bored, at first yeah it was interesting but now it's a bit of a bore, I glance at my companions and say "let's go home" with that we head home.

And END!

Just kidding, I am writing the next chapter! xD So tell me whatcha all think (don't have to) and if I can figure out how to post a picture that I drew on my profile then you all can see what she looks like, I attempted that several times and it failed each time so yups.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The meeting**

 _-To the reviews I got:_ I have not read or heard of this " _original_ " Tarzan, I was introduced to the Disney therefore, this is how this story is going to go. I will put it simple if you do not like _how_ I have set up this story then don't _bother_ to read it, I find it rather insulting, saying that it should be more like _another_ story, this site is called _**FAN**_ fiction for a reason, there for I have all the rights to mess it up make it my own as long as I give credit to the original owners of the characters. (Which I did in the very first chapter)

Anyways back to the story, or what's going to be left of it.

 **Re-cap from last chapter:** I yawn briefly, I was starting to get bored, at first yeah it was interesting but now it's a bit of a bore, I glance at my companions and say "let's go home" with that we head home.

 **(A/N: OK! So as you know in the movie he just magically becomes an adult after he's thrown up in the air by Tantor, and since there is** **no** **record of how old Tarzan is I will just say he's around Jane's age, which is early 20's- which means Kagome is also)**

Tarzan- 22 (and some months)

Kagome- also 22 (a few months younger then Tarzan)

 **-A/N: This chapter I will be reveling what Kagome looks like! Or well try to at least. And hopefully this will be a long chapter sorry for the short ones, basing this off a movie does that -**

 **-Time Skip-**

-Kagome Pov-

As time went on I became a full grown adult, as I grew the leopards noticed how I changed, I really didn't look all that human anymore, besides the fact that my body is still one, but it is because of what is _on_ my body that makes me look so different, I am now 5'6 I still have my raven black hair that is tinted in blue, however a few strands turned yellow, (the color of the leopards) indicating that I am indeed a part of the leopard clan,

and because of that I found some bead looking things I found one day when I was by the ocean and just because I can I put them in my hair, that is however how I came to find my new outfit, the material is a brownish color with yellow lining on the top, it goes over both shoulders but because of some rough housing with the others it ended up torn (which I didn't really mind)

so now it is torn in a vertical type way and a bit jagged showing off my toned stomach, and my back is completely exposed with only a single strip going across the back, the bottom is in a bit of a skirt though same as the top it got ripped as well so now the right side of my thigh shows, which I was a bit peeved about at first but then noticed it was much… _much_ easier to move in so in the end I didn't mind (Sabor had gone to the tree house and brought some clothes back)

Now here is the real interesting part, and yes I did short of freak out but anyways, I started to notice black smudges appearing, I didn't understand _what_ they were and _tried_ washing them off but they wouldn't and of course I ran to my parents screaming at the top of my lungs _and_ throwing everyone in a frenzy.

 **-FLASH BACK-**

I was about 17 when this happened, I was doing my daily bathing ritual, when I noticed that there were black looking smudges appearing on my face, I probably sat there for a good 10 minutes staring at them trying to figure out _how_ I got them in the _first_ place, I mean yes I tend to get _really_ dirty when I am messing around and wrestling with the others but this never happened before so I was completely blind sighted by it, that was however when they decided to be _extremely_ evil and spread, I was so shocked

That I didn't know what to do, I quickly got dressed not even bothering to dry off and ran towards home screaming my head off and accidently scaring a few animals like the monkeys and birds, I ran straight towards my parents while screaming "MOM! DAD! I DIDN'T DO IT, I SWEAR!" over and over again,

they both came racing out, thinking the worse, I stop in front of them with tears in my eyes and dropped down on my legs crying hysterically and saying "I-I didn't do it! I-I don't k-know w-what happened! To say they weren't shocked would be an understatement of the century, they of course asked the temple to gift Kagome their speech but they weren't expecting this, so it was a bit of a shock.

I heard my mom ask me when did this happen, I took a few breaths and said it started when I was bathing and I tried to wash them off but they didn't leave and then started spreading, by that time I looked up at my mom and she gasped, because the smudges had shifted, moved all over my body, from my face, to my shoulders, to my sides of my stomach and to my thighs all the while formed the spots of a leopard, I could the others gasp as well and I felt like crying all over again

As if knowing Sabor moved forward and nuzzled me in a comforting manner and I started relaxing at the jester, after sure I was calmed down, dad told me that the temple must of thought it would be best if, not only do you have our speech but look like us as much as possible. I gave a startled oh and learned to accept it, it was now a part of me so I just dealt with it.

It did take everyone to get use to my new appearance but never the less adored me just the same

 **-End of flash back-**

Well so after I got use to my new appearance I also noticed that I got heightened sense of smell, hearing and my taste had also increased, and my strength, it was fair as a child but had increased, and now I can take on several of the other leopards and still hold my ground (which I am pretty proud of by the way) and as well as fangs, I wasn't surprised when my claws grew I had those when I was little so it wasn't that shocking. The fangs though it was different, even more then the spots I got.

After I was fully use to this new body, that the temple had given me, I had asked my parents if I could go and properly thank the temple, they of course agreed and so I did. After that I felt like a bit of a burden I never really hunted or provided food for the clan so I decided that I was going to learn and I was going to do it _and_ be _awesome_ at it.

I remember how _he_ did it, the way he made a knife then turned it into a spear, using what I remember when I decided to openly stalk him (not that he noticed, the clan did, but he didn't) It took me two times to figure out how to make the _perfect_ arrow head but once I did I had yelled in joy that I got it, the others looked at me strange but I just ignored them and continued to make them,

I made a knife for cutting and a spear, then I went and looked for some small yet pointy things and some thin looking thread once I got them I went back to what I was doing before and I used the knife to cut the fur of kills the clan had made and dried them out then started threading what I found making fur pouches to carry things in which I found rather useful, like my extra knifes I made or berries to snack on or other things.

I went on a hunting party to find food, and that is when we came across canine looking animals they didn't even retreat they openly attacked and we were forced to fight, they outnumbered us since there was only 5 of us and like 14 of them, none of us got killed but though however we did get a few marks (or as Kai and Deigo calls them "battle Scars") I mentally snort at that thought, however it wasn't so lucky for them out of the 14 only 9 was left, after they realized that we wouldn't stop, until they are either all dead or retreat which they did in the end, usually they would of left them there,

no one was a fan of _that_ kind of meat, but I had insisted we bring them back, they were confused so I explained, I lifted up one of the paws I look at the claws and say 'I can make neckless out of the claws and besides It will keep me busy and out of trouble' I ended in a sing song voice, they didn't need to be told twice, considering I had a knack for getting into trouble or trouble finding me

So we put them all up in a tree where others couldn't get them, and continued our hunt, it wasn't until we got back, we got quite a bit including the canines, I carried them with a grin, my mother and father coming out when they smelled the 'dog' smell, I just grin and went to the far side of the den area,

Setting them down and walking up to my parents, they look at me questionably and I just smile and say "I wanted to make neckless and bracelets, I've been bored lately and it will give me something to do and keep me from getting in trouble" I watch my parents nod and nuzzle me, I nuzzle them back with a smile and say "well I better start working on it so I can get the smell out" as I finish my noise twitched, I hear them chuckle and nod, with that I walk over and I take out my knife and start skinning and ignoring the meat, my nose twitches at the smell but I manage to ignore and continue,

I start making a neckless with the claws and then I opened the mouths and made an arm bracelet with the teeth, I made several of each, just in case one got broken or lost I even used the skins (of course after I washed and rubbed them down with some smelly flowers…lots and _lots_ of flowers) and stretched and laid on them but only for a moment, I looked at the head and think "hm… maybe a mask?" as the thought came and processed I think "yeah… a mask!"

The mask I made is made out of the head of the biggest one, it has all its teeth, besides the bottom jaw, which I took out, and I took out its eyes (that was gross) I thoroughly cleaned it and laid it out to dry, the head is pure black, with pinkish in its ears and a pink nose with black spots, I had gathered some berries while we were out

And I rub them against the sides of the face leaving two long red-ish orange stripes on each cheek, grinning at my work I yawned set it out to dry in the sun

 _(A/n- and of course everyone knows how Sabor attacks Tarzan and dies well that is so_ _ **NOT**_ _happening well not completely at least)_

 **-Continuing of Kagome Pov-**

-A bit of a time skip um… next day-

I noticed that dad was leaving and I was curious to know where he was going so I followed him and was surprised when he just up and attacked the gorillas well more importantly he attacked the human looking gorilla and then the big one interfered and got hurt then the human looking one took over, and then dad chases him, that was when I started to panic when dad got hurt, and just before they landed in that unstable looking canopy _thing_ I interfered.

Jumping down I land straight in front of my dad and let out a loud hiss and a snarl following afterwards, he (Tarzan) was so startled by me appearing that he dropped the knife, I hear dad say " _what_ are you doing?! And _why_ are you here!" I let out a snort and say "what does it _look_ like?! I'm saving _your_ ass!" I bit out with a snarl

To the gorilla's all they hear are snarls, hiss, and growls. I stare at him and let a slow growl escape, his eyes narrow and he lets a hiss out which said "who are you" I blink in surprise standing straight up I remove the mask I had created, pulling it off, I watched as he was took a few steps back quite startled by my appearance, I could hear the gasp of the others I ignore them and rely "its rude to ask for my name when you have yet to give yours" I hiss back at him.

Tarzan, I blink and say eh? My name is Tar-zan. He says, oh I rely, and my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. For the longest time we just stare at each other but it was broke when dad growls I turn and bit out a loud snarl and snapped my jaws. Tarzan and the others watched him flinch.

(What was said _) Don't even think about it! When we get home I am telling soo mother what you did or tried to do!_

Sabor unconsciously takes a step back and thinks "yikes" I turn back to the um…err…man ape? As that thought crossed my mind I ended up busting out laughing, which caused the newly dubbed Tarzan to take another step back, I probably looked crazy, which didn't bother me one bit, actually I find it an advantage, anyways I am getting off track here.

I was just about to say something when a loud 'BANG' rang out, the sound, sounded far off but everyone jumped and looked where it came from, I growl slightly and say softly to dad "we better go" he in turn grumbles, I took a chance and looked at Tarzan, he was staring at me, I raise a brow before snorting and I place my mask on and we jumped into the trees and vanished from sight.

 **-Tarzan's Pov (finally)-**

I was wrestling with Terk when all of a sudden Sabor comes out of know where, Kerchak takes over and then he gets hurt and I save him from Sabors attack, then he chases me and the only thing going through my mind is 'shit, shit, shit'

I manage to hurt him but then the strangest thing happens, this black um…blob? Yeah _blob_ comes out of know where lands in front of him and hiss and growls I was so startled that I ended up dropping my weapon in shock, because of that I ended up missing some of what was being said, and then I hear a very feminine voice and catching the last of what was said which was "I'm saving _your_ ass!"

Then the blob which I dubbed as female let a slow growl, I couldn't help it but I narrowed my eyes and hissed at her (who are you) She seemed surprised and then totally blind-sighted me and stood up straight and took that thing off, I ended up taking a few steps back quite startled by her appearance

She looked yet _didn't_ look like a leopard, she had long waste length hair that is black, though I swore I saw the color blue, spots covered her body, even on her face and her eyes that is what took me by surprise the most they were the color of the ocean, she took me out of my thoughts when she said " _its rude to ask for my name when you have yet to give yours"_

I tell her my name but she seemed confused so I repeated and she gave a "oh" sound and said her name is Kagome, it was quite for a long while and I sneak a glance at Kerchak who was leaning against a moss covered tree breathing heavily and my mother was next to him,

But then it was broke when Sabor growled and then I watched as her snap her head in his direction and bit out a loud snarl and snapped her jaws at him. I was amazed when he flinched, I completely missed what she said but whatever it was it must have been something.

Then Sabor unconsciously takes a step back, and then she looks at me again, a thoughtful look appearing then she just up and starts laughing, I didn't know what to think about that so I just took a step back in caution, I was thinking about saying something and she seemed to be thinking the same thing but then a loud "BANG" rang out and everyone jumped

I hear a soft growl but couldn't catch what was being said she did however look at me again and I just stared at her, she was just so… beautiful (well in his opinion at least) she just raised a brow, snorted and put that black blob back on and jumped in the trees and vanished I couldn't help it but I watched as she disappeared in the trees.

I heard Kerchak say "let's move"

**I don't know about this chapter, it's probably rushed or something, or plain stupid, review if you want**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Findings/ Discovery**

 **Re-cap from last chapter-** I hear a soft growl but couldn't catch what was being said she did however look at me again and I just stared at her, she was just so… beautiful (well in his opinion at least) she just raised a brow, snorted and put that black blob back on and jumped in the trees and vanished I couldn't help it but I watched as she disappeared in the trees.

I heard Kerchak say "let's move"

 **-To the review(s) -** The reason I did it that way is because if you really think about Leopards are skilled at hiding and blending in their surroundings, so of course Tarzan wouldn't see her.

Thanks everyone who likes this story.

Also I would like to say sorry for the wait, I forgot about this and I had to re-read my story so yeahh

 **OK! So I did it this way is because everyone already knows Tarzans history, so that everyone can see where Kagome is coming from is why I did it. Also as you all know after the "bang" Tarzan goes off and finds it, he will…** _ **eventually**_ **. Hehe (also Tarzan might be a um…bit childish, and yeah childish)**

*/*-*/*/-/*-/-**-/*-/*-/-*/*-/-*/*-/-*/-*/*-/*-/-*/-*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

 **-Tarzans Pov-**

Usually I would go and see what that strange noise was, however the female I met just moments ago was far more interesting than _that_ (well at moment at least) I was just about to go and see if I could find her, when I hear Kerchak say "Do not go and find where that noise was, and Tarzan' I look at him and he continues and says "Do not go looking for that creature, she is of the enemy" I couldn't help _but_ to scowl

I mentally snort and think 'yeah like I am going to listen… you never really cared before so why should I listen _now_ ' but for the moment I followed we moved away from not only the noise but where she disappeared too, but before we got too far I made a mark into a tree once I am sure he's not looking I am going to go searching (muhaha)

 **(A/N: Hey can you blame him? I mean if you see someone who kind of looks like you, and have never seen anyone else before I think I would go find them too, xD that and Kerchak never really cared for him anyways…well I guess he does shorta at the end [of the movie])**

-Continued btw-

We kept moving, moving farther and farther away, I mentally sigh but mentally grin and think "doesn't mean I can't find my way back" it was a couple more minutes and then we _finally_ stopped. I watched as everyone did there thing, making nest or whatever else, finding food etc. etc.

when I was sure no one was watching I took off into the trees, but took off in a different direction, once I was sure I was far enough I turned and made my way back to the tree, once finding it I started on my way where she disappeared too, I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for but kept searching

It wasn't until I came to a certain area that I heard a voice, I froze for a moment but forced myself to move and slowly made my way towards it and when I got there I was so stunned I couldn't move.

 **~Kagome's Pov~**

After that I decided I needed some time alone… that and dad was getting yelled at by mom so yeah. I went to my bathing area and was looking at my reflection and just thinking, then without even thinking about it I started singing.

 **(A/N: Now remember this is coming from the top of her head, Also I of** _ **DON'T**_ **own this song, I just found it pretty, it is called "Sleepsong by Secret Garden" so if you are wanting to listen to it you can** **)**

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

 _ **After a while I started messing with my hair just because I could, you know braiding it, twirling adding more beads, flowers etc etc.**_

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

 _ **I didn't know why but I started humming, and thinking of everything that had happened as well but continued to sing**_

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay...

After I was done I blink and with a sigh I fell on my back, I look up at the pretty sky and start to doze off not even a couple minutes I was passed out.

 **~Tarzans Pov~ (His thoughts/actions while Kagome is singing btw)**

Apparently I got there just in time, when I heard her start singing I blink, I wasn't sure what it all meant, but in a moment I processed what was said and the word that caught my attention was lullaby, my mother sang me one when I was little, so I moved a little bit closer, laying on the branch as I watch her as I did she started messing with her hair, twirling it and then started putting things in it and then flowers, I watched in awe

Then she sighed and fell on her back looked up and fell asleep, I frown but move closer probably not the greatest or the smartest idea but that didn't stop me, once I was close enough I really and I do mean a _really_ good look at her, well ok I saw her before…short of she was growling and looked aggressive and such but now she looked like an angel (not that he knows what that is)

I continued to stare but then the oddest thing happened I just had this…this _itch_ to touch her and so I did, the awe turned into more than that It turned into a bit of an obsession, I started rubbing my thumb over her cheek more specifically over the markings that decorated her and I found myself moving closer… and closer however it was brutally ruined when two leopards come crashing through the underbrush snarling and growling and waking her up.

I forced myself to quickly dodge as they came swiping at me, and not to mention pissed _beyond_ belief, I ended up running away like my life depended on it (because you know it does) I manage to lose them after a while, so in other words I'm high up in a tree, panting with my hand on my chest. After I manage to calm down I head back, making a mental note of not doing that again.

 **~Kagome's Pov~**

I was _mad_ , ok no I am lying I am _pissed_ , here I was minding my own business (aka sleeping) and all of a sudden I get _**RUDLY**_ woken up, I was on my feet faster than I thought possible and I let out a thundering roar of "WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOINGGG! YOU BIRD BRAINS!"

 _(In the distance-birds and other animals scatter in fear)_

I watched pissed as Kai and Deigo started sputtering, and finally after a moment Deigo says "b-but princess… t-that ape was touching you!" I opened my mouth to lash out at them again but when it _finally_ processed what Deigo had said I closed then opened my mouth then was in the middle of closing it again but Instead I let a shriek of "WHAT?!" causing both to visibly flinch, I let growl go and yell "SON OF A-"Kai choose that exact moment to cut me off successfully preventing the stream of _**very**_ colorful words from escaping. Clearing his throat and saying "Kagome perhaps it would be best to remove that foul odor from your person?"

Turning I grumble and saying "then leave so I can bathe" I didn't have to turn around to know they both nodded but Deigo says "we will but we will be close in case that intruder comes back" I growl again but spat "fine" once I heard them leave I remove all the newest things I had put in as well as my clothes before diving in while muttering all the while "that jerk….stupid ape…ima kill that piece of-"

I was cut off again when Diego clears his throat, turning I glare at where I heard the noise and spat under my breath "Jerk" and then dive under cleaning myself.

 **~Diego & Kai's Pov~**

I was bored, I sighed I glanced at Deigo who was just as bored as I was, hearing the yelling of Sakira who was giving a lashing that Sabor most likely won't _ever_ forget, I couldn't help but to shake my head Deigo head rose up and we look at each other thinking the same thing "well he dug his own grave on that" we both sighed again, it wasn't until we smelled something oh no, not just something, but _someone_. We both growl, getting up onto our feet and dashing toward where the smell was coming from,

Sure that ape man thing explores the jungle but _still_ , it wasn't until we were a bit closer that we realized that it was coming from Kagome's private _bathing_ area, we panicked and ran faster and because of that we ended having to stop a moment to catch out breaths once we did we creeped toward and felt our hearts stop there was that ape man thing touching _their_ Kagome, we did the only thing we could

Like wild animals we went crashing through the underbrush snarling and growling and waking her up, we didn't bother with that for the moment, we ran swiping hell bent on tearing him to pieces, but unfortunately he managed to dodge us and went running, we of course chased after him it wasn't until he was out of sight that we turned back and boy did we get the lashing of a life time

We sat there for a moment then all of a sudden Kagome was on her feet faster than we have ever seen, our eyes went wide and then shook with fear when Kagome let out a thundering roar of "WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOINGGG! YOU BIRD BRAINS!"

We couldn't help it, we started sputtering in fear and finally Deigo got brave enough and said "b-but princess… t-that ape was touching you!" We watched as she opened her mouth to lash out at us again but when it finally processed what Deigo had said she closed then opened her mouth then was in the middle of closing it again but Instead she let an ear shattering shriek of "WHAT?!" causing us both to visibly flinch,

Then she let a growl go and yelled "SON OF A-" As if knowing what was going to be said Kai choose that exact moment to cut her off successfully preventing the stream of _**very**_ colorful words from escaping. Then cleared his throat and saying "Kagome perhaps it would be best to remove that foul odor from your person?" it wasn't a statement it more of a question a very hesitant question.

She Turned and grumble while saying "then leave so I can bathe" admittedly we both nodded, and glanced at each other silently agreeing, Deigo being the braver of the two says "we will but we will be close in case that intruder comes back" she growled again but spat "fine"

We moved into the underbrush laying down with our backs turned but keeping guard, hearing the shift of the fabric and then the splash of water we relaxed a bit but still on guard. It wasn't until we heard Kagome muttering only being able to catch a little bit "that jerk….stupid ape…Ima kill that piece of-"

Diego cleared his throat, once again stopping the words from being said, we stiffen when we felt her glare through cover of the underbrush and then she spat under her breath "Jerk" and then dove under the water with a loud splash.

We both gave a sigh of relief, Kai then muttered "like mother like daughter" Deigo snorts and says "no shit"

/*/*/*/*-/-*/*/*-/*-/*/*-/*-/*-/*/*-/*-/*-/*-/-*

And done. Don't know if I am going to finish this story but I will try and update won't and can't promise anything.

Also I am not sure if I like this chapter…. I might end up re-doing the whole thing not sure though so ta-ta for now~


	7. Suggestions101 (not chapter 7)

Since the movie isn't that long, i have decided that i will be taking suggestions, you know to keep it interesting and to make it longer. I might not use all of the suggestions but i will some how incorporate into the story.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Since we all know that after Tarzan meets Jane it is focused on that. however since Kagome is in the story too, it would of course make things more complicated. I may end up having to watch the series of Tarzan to get some ideas or just make a new story. whichever works, review your suggestions or thoughts

-Kuro


End file.
